


Descontrol

by Drakonov



Series: CRACK – Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A ver hay que leer el fanfic original para entenderlo, El resto son, Group Sex, Incest, Loki & Tony Stark are Best Friends, Lube, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Pero tampoco es muy necesario porque no tiene argumento ninguno, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Se supone que son todos malvados, Sex, Switching, Thor is Fertility's God, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Thor (Marvel), established relationships - Freeform, meta-fanfiction, puro porno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonov/pseuds/Drakonov
Summary: Tony y Loki tienen una descabellada amistad, y sus parejas siempre están ahí.





	Descontrol

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un regalo, basado en la historia _Control_ de ChocoLShawol en Wattpad [no hace falta leerlo para entenderlo].
> 
> ¡Comienza el Kinktober!

Era tan intenso. Cómo se destruían poco a poco, cómo el mundo caía a sus pies y volvía a levantarse sobre los hombros de sus hombres. Era hermoso. Era apabullante. Era simplemente perfecto observar cómo los dioses alababan su trabajo, colaborando con él. El control total, el descontrol de la vida. El poder inmenso en sus manos y mente.

Tenía una familia completa; eran la tríada, amantes y amados, sus dos hijos adoptados y aquellos aledaños a ellos. Eran sus amigos y compañeros, y sus dioses y parejas. Ahora no podía pedir más. La diversión en cada esquina, modelaban el mundo a su gusto y complacencia. Ya no era SHIELD, ni las Naciones Unidas, ni los Vengadores. ¿Qué quedaba de ese mundo que alguna vez fue el suyo, más que reducido a baños de sangre bajo los Superiores?

Y sin embargo, cegatos seguían levantando sus puños clamando justicia, que ahora ellos eran e impartían. Era excéntrico, desmesurado, y si bien la sangre era la prueba física de sus actos, el poder era la realidad de sus placeres. Así bien, cuando se arrodillaban rendidos los pueblos y le prestaban servicio fundado en miedo, cuando destrozaban y renegaban de los cultos a dioses irreales, no cuando dos paseaban por la superficie de la Tierra exigiendo verdades. Las alabanzas crecieron, el culto a Thor y Loki, y las pasiones desenfrenadas cabían en él. No había fórmula ni mandamiento, ni era necesitado. El culto a una pareja de dioses, únicos y verdaderos, aquellos a quienes debían su vida, o el perdón de la misma.

Algunos, muchos comenzaban a entenderlo. Salían a la calle, bajando sus miradas y arrodillándose ante ellos. No pedían clemencia por su vida, sonreían cuando creían que iba a suceder. ¿Era acaso locura? Había quienes se suicidaban, y otros daban ofrendas. Cobraban sus bienes, sus actos, a cambio de ser eximidos de pagar con su vida. Aceptaban el orden impuesto, se resignaban a un futuro ignoto. Habían destrozado la idea de Bien y Mal; habían impuesto la suya.

Para Tony, la religión era tan incauta como inútil. Siempre lo había sido, un hombre de ciencia solo explicaría el mundo a través de, exactamente, lógica. Realidad. Razonamiento. Despreciaba _esa_ idea, « _es mejor creerlo que pensarlo_ », por ello tenía que romper la idea de religión e imponer la suya. Era la correcta, era la real y la comprensible. Por ello, solo tenía un dios, uno ineludible y tangible, la realidad física y las explicaciones de una lengua de plata.

El dios que era su mejor amigo. Y como su amigo, compartía con él sus mejores y peores momentos. Nunca, tiempo atrás, podría haber creído que se convertiría en ello, en que Loki y él podrían llegar a ser, siquiera, cercanos. Y a su vez, Loki nunca hubiera imaginado que un mortal se convertiría en su compañero de confianza. En realidad, ninguno esperaba encontrar a otra persona con quien pudieran tener ese tipo de relación.

¡No equivocaran miradas externas la confianza que uno a otro se otorgaban! Grandiosa amistad confundida con un amor desenfrenado. Ambos eran propensos al coqueteo sin intención amorosa, en conjunción a sus actos cercanos. Eran físicamente cercanos, íntimos ciertamente, pero entre ellos no existía esa dependencia —¿sana, quizá?— del otro. Lejos estaba uno de otro de convertirse en lo que ambos ya tenían cubierto, otro dios que amase a uno, y dos siempre mejores amigos, hábiles y juntos, con otro.

No había miedo a decir los miedos, quizá sutil, pero presente. Se confortaban en los peores momentos, y a cambio, se agradaban en los mejores. Ambos hombres destinados al deseo propio, al control, luchaban por mantener entre ellos disputas variadas, nunca consiguiendo una respuesta.

— ¡Recuento!

— ¡Seis veces!

— ¡Ocho! ¡Ja!

Entonces formulaban sus «argumentos». Peleas de valor o belleza siempre terminadas en subjetivo empate, bien con un enfado que se pasaba al tiempo, bien con otros resultados más favorables, como las risas o una resolución al gusto de ambos.

— ¿Solo seis?

— ¿Ocho uno solo o entre ambos?

—Pero que conste que tengo más destreza que tú.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Un empate temporal o, en otras ocasiones...

— ¡Ah! Hmm —gimió, alto, sonoro y directo a su miembro.

El sofá no acentuaba tanto la diferencia de alturas, y en sus bocas, aún se disputaba cuál era la diferencia entre un dios y un mortal, la destreza milenaria contra la fugaz innovación. Trataban de demostrarse el uno al otro, en eterna competición, quién era más hábil, mejor, único, capaz. ¿Quién ganaría la falsa competición que mantenían entre ambos? Era difícil averiguarlo, pues siempre salían ambos ganando.

—Ah.

Hermosos sonidos provenientes de otro mundo. Literalmente.

Era ineludible. Inevitable. Se respetaban como igualmente superiores al resto que eran. Para Tony, tanta información, tanta curiosidad y tantas posibilidades de conseguirla. Estaba al alcance de su mano, como una fruta prohibida que dar un bocado, pero en este caso, las consecuencias eran dichosas. En su lugar mordía el cuello ajeno, empujando adelante sus caderas y haciendo que su miembro y el del dios se rozasen sobre tela innecesaria, húmeda y, aunque hermosa sobre su cuerpo, mejor fuera de él. Tony gimió al contacto de las manos frías de Loki con su entrepierna, mientras las suyas manoseaban sin pudor el culo del contrario.

Loki volvió a mecerse hacia delante, bajando a su vez la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo de Tony —maldito de él, sin ropa interior—. Se separaron unos segundos, suficientes para patear los pantalones lejos y quedar ambos en la misma situación de desnudez, abalanzándose con furia uno a otro, tratando de imponer una división que no existía por el momento; rozaban sus miembros con necesidad y acariciaban, dejando marcas que no durarían suficiente hasta el día siguiente, pero que demostraban la resistencia de ambos.

La espalda de Loki tocó la tela del sofá, que no le impidió sin embargo masajear el buen y —tenía que aceptar— hermoso trasero de su mejor amigo. Tony dejó un rastro de saliva bajo su cuello, una vez más chupando una marca y observando con delicia cómo la respiración de ambos estaba agitada. Tomó entre sus dientes uno de sus pezones, pellizcando el otro, con la imagen de un Loki enrojecido por el desenfreno y su sonrisa altiva de placer. Alcanzó su mentón, lamiendo la línea de sus labios, antes de adentrar su lengua y colocar entre sus piernas, una de las suyas.

— ¿Qué harás con ellos? —Su voz, aterciopelada, suspiró en su oído, y un escalofrío le estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Observó, bajo sus pestañas y con la mirada opacada por el momento, a los hombres que, frente a él, esperaban uno contra el otro por sus palabras. Ambos desnudos, sus —ilustres— excitaciones haciendo gala entre sus piernas pero obligados a mantener sus manos lejos de ellas. Steve mordía suavemente el cuello de Bucky, queriendo eludir el deseo de tocarse ante tan tentadora escena —el hilo de saliva pendiente entre las bocas de ambos, las marcas en el cuello de Tony, un arañazo en su trasero—, y la paciencia imbatible de Bucky comenzaba a debilitarse entre la cercanía, el aliento de Steve contra su hombro y la mirada hambrienta de Tony en su cuerpo. Su miembro vibraba con ello; Steve y él se miraron con necesidad y salivó una vez más, cuando éste relamió sus labios con la misma intención que él.

—Tony, por favor —suplicó Steve, gritándole deseo con su mirada, dividida entre las pupilas dilatadas de Tony y los labios de Bucky.

Bucky afianzó el agarre metálico en su torso, manteniendo una compostura innecesaria, sintiéndose perder con el recuerdo de haber sido descubiertos en la mañana por Tony en la ducha, uno contra otro saciándose —no había sido la intención primera, pero fue el resultado— y que ahora les pasaba factura.

Loki tomó con sus dedos largos, uñas esmaltadas en negro, el mentón de Tony, callando sus palabras y tragándolas en otro beso lascivo que provocó a Steve el cerrar de sus ojos, acompañado por un quejido frustrado. Tony rió desde el fondo de su garganta, jadeando al separarse sin olvidar dar atención a la parte trasera de Loki, hundiendo dos dedos al tiempo que mordiscos bajaban por su torso. La dilatación previa —previa a la llegada de los súpersoldados a la sala, tras la llamada de FRIDAY— no era suficiente a saciarles, pero no iban a detenerse ahí.

Thor se carcajeó, recolocándose en el sillón frente a ellos. Se deleitaba con la imagen de su hermano apresando los cabellos de Tony, intentando marcarle un ritmo con el que engullía su miembro —Loki había recibido y hecho muchas mamadas, podía asegurar que Tony era un jodido _experto_ —; cómo inspiraba fuertemente y trataba de respirar con el glande tocando su garganta, los sonidos apagados, el lengueteo constante. Y los dedos, hábiles, que alcanzaban su punto interior.

—Thor... —Trató de llamar, cayendo en un alto gemido.

La imagen del dios, desparramado en el sillón, firmes músculos flexionándose sobre un pene de dimensiones extraordinarias —nunca mejor adjetivo—, exhalando fuerte por la nariz provocó que Tony sintiese el líquido preseminal en su boca.

— ¿Mi rey? —No detuvo sus movimientos, cautivado en la imagen de su hermano.

Tony hizo el amago de alzar su mirada, aún con el pene de Loki expandiendo sus labios, y una cantidad generosa de lubricante entre los dedos de su mano derecha, mientras los de la izquierda dejaban marcas en caderas y muslos.

—Demuéstrale a Tony qué pued- ¡ah! ¡Sí, Tony, así! —Intentó formular una coherencia, aumentando el ritmo de Tony tironeando de su pelo— -puedes hacer con tus manos.

Steve quiso levantarse, con el ceño fruncido y un gruñido posesivo, ante ello, pero Bucky le retuvo, posicionando su mano contra su pecho. Las órdenes de Tony de no incorporarse eran claras, y quería — _quería_ — de verdad ese orgasmo esa noche. Consiguiendo su propósito pero provocando otro diferente, Steve gimió ante el contacto del metal frío contra su pezón, y si bien no llegó a levantarse, sus impulsos fueron igualmente sobrecogedores.

Una ola de placer fue directa a su miembro, que vibró con el goteo de líquido preseminal y clamaba por atención. El cuerpo junto al suyo, ambos excitados y deseosos de calmar su fervor; eran dos supersoldados, devorándose entre ellos y arañándose por la frustración de no poder rozar sus miembros, siquiera, por sí mismos. Tirados en la alfombra, retozando como bestias fuera de sí. Steve cayó sobre Bucky, una parte su subconsciente manteniendo sus miembros lejos uno de otro, de tocarse, pero el resto de su piel una con otra.

Alcanzaron a escuchar el cierre de un bote, y momentos después, un gemido mucho más alto y claro que atrajo la atención de ambos. Por desgraciada fortuna, el sonido era tan familiar como caliente la imagen presentada. Los dedos de Thor, tres —cuatro, en manos mortales—, ahondaban en un Tony cuyos esfuerzos por complacer a Loki se habían visto diezmados. Tenía su mirada perdida en ambos supersoldados, en los arañazos que se provocaban uno a otro, en sus labios hinchados y húmedos, en el intento de no tocarse abajo pero el roce constante de sus torsos. Tenían sus bustos rojizos, por el roce de sus barbas, y algunas mordidas alrededor.

—Tony... —Exhaló Steve, bajo el peso de Bucky, gimoteando con sus ojos entrecerrados, intentando percibir la escena de un Thor, fijo, alto y potente, meciendo su pene en una de sus manos y hundiendo sus dedos de la otra en el agujero dilatado de Tony.

—Kотенок —consiguió formular Bucky, intentando no caer sobre Steve pero tampoco apartarse de él. Una de las manos de Steve se cerró sobre su costado, dejando un arañazo rojizo que, lejos de dañarle, le provocó mayor calor. Y a Tony, también.

Estaba demasiado perdido, y deslizando una mano hacia su propio miembro que requería atención, comenzó una sarta de sonidos guturales que inundaron la habitación con deseo. Se corrió, sin dejar de ser trabajado por las manos de Thor ni el agarre aún presente de Loki en su cabellera. Los brazos de Bucky se vencieron con los resuellos de Tony, que aún alzaba su culo contra la mano de Thor, a pesar de que su miembro comenzaba a debilitarse, y ambos supersoldados creyeron que podrían correrse cuando se tocaron.

—Te dije que Thor era un experto con sus dedos —rió Loki, masturbándose.

—Joder —Tony consiguió apoyarse en sus codos, aún algo débil pero suficiente.

Amagó mirar a Thor sobre sus hombros, ofreciéndole con un resoplido y sus facciones satisfechas un elogio a sus habilidades, al tiempo que sacaba sus dedos y le dejaba, finalmente, respirar. Por otra parte, y observando a sus supersoldados complaciéndose sin más restricciones ahora que se había corrido, buscó la mirada de Loki, riendo con disfrute.

—Elige uno —ofreció Tony, con la atención de Steve y Bucky sobre él.

Bucky aprovechó el desconcierto de Steve para rozar sus caderas.

— ¡BUCK!

Steve continuó moviéndose erráticamente, con la sorpresa de un orgasmo en sus venas, manchando de —cuantiosos— listones blancos sus abdómenes. Giraron varias veces en la alfombra; Bucky trató de seguir su ritmo desenfrenado, la atracción obligada que, aferrado a su cuello, le impuso para tomar su boca, tratando de alargar el orgasmo, tanto así que con un « _Steve_ » casi suspirado terminó viniéndose él también. Cayeron pesadamente, Bucky sobre Steve y sus piernas entrelazadas, aún posando besos húmedos con los ojos cerrados y la mente en una nube.

Obnubilado entre pequeños jadeos menguantes y la respiración de Steve contra la suya, se sobresaltó al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

La neblina intentaba desaparecer, pero era difícil concentrarse. Consiguió erguirse, a pesar de no ser su deseo, ayudando a Steve a mantenerse. Momentos después, Tony se arrodillaba frente a ambos, abriendo sus brazos para llamarles a su lado.

—Tony... —Murmuró Steve, gateando hacia él.

Bucky apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Tony, rozándose contra él y acariciando sus piernas desnudas. —Hermoso.

Steve besó su rodilla, mordió con más fuerza de la que pretendía su muslo y a continuación, posando una mano donde hubo mordido, subió hasta sus labios. —Estás tan bello, abierto para nosotros, mírate.

Los dedos del contrario acariciaron con suavidad su entrada, húmeda por el lubricante y abierta, cediendo al roce de su piel y dejándole entrar. La mano de Steve acariciaba arriba y abajo, besándole profunda y lentamente, asegurándose de cubrir todo espacio en su boca. Tony miró hacia arriba, Loki guiñándole un ojo antes de atraer a Thor contra él, pegándose el uno al otro. Gimoteó cuando una mano de su hermano se cerró sobre su miembro, sacudiendo con más rapidez de la prevista, al tiempo que hundía, en él, tres dedos aún algo húmedos de la actividad anterior.

—Apenas hace unas horas me estabas montando —gruñó Thor en su oído, perfectamente audible a todos—, y ya estás apretado de nuevo.

Loki murmuró algo ininteligible, orgulloso, y se apoyó contra su hombro, enredando las piernas en su cintura y sintiendo sus penes deslizarse juntos. Thor tomó ambos al tiempo, sujetándole con cierta dificultad con su otro brazo pero manteniendo bien el equilibrio. Guiñó un ojo a Tony, que le respondió sacando la lengua y ahogando un pequeño quejido cuando Steve le empujó al pecho de Bucky. Sus miembros, reticentes aún, comenzaban a despertar de nuevo. Steve besaba su cuello, la parte superior de su espalda y entrelazaba sus piernas, peinando a la vez su pelo, y girando su cabeza para demandar un beso más. Tony acariciaba el pecho de Bucky, quien le acercaba a él con sus brazos pasados por su espalda y susurrando las tantas cosas que deseaba hacerle en ese momento; cómo deseaba verle en la misma posición que su dios mejor amigo estaba, empalarle contra su pecho mientras Steve le diese detrás, escuchar sus gemidos llenar la habitación y verle correrse contra él.

Loki mordió el labio de Thor, apresando entre sus manos la cabeza de su hermano y apreciando los ojos azules que nunca se cansaría de ver. Se corrieron al tiempo, la fuerza de Thor vaciló, pero consiguió posar a Loki en el suelo antes de vencerse hacia delante y besarse como siempre lo hacían; con un toque de ferocidad, pero siempre sabiendo cómo complacer al contrario.

Tomando su mano, Loki cayó frente a Tony; Steve y Bucky se alejaron un poco de ambos, para permitirle subirse sobre Tony y reír nuevamente.

—Pesas —quejó Tony, sonriendo ladino.

— ¿Insinúas algo? —Inquirió, llevándose una mano a su pecho, ofendido.

Thor se sentó frente a ellos, observando cómo volvían a discutir. Se pelearon apenas unos segundos, antes de que Loki, sentado aún a horcajadas sobre él, reparase en los dos súpersoldados a sus lados, sentados, y finalmente dirigiese la mirada hacia su hermano. Tony la siguió, con una expresión astuta e incitadora. Sabía qué estaba haciendo, colocándose en una posición de cuatro, alzando su culo para el espectáculo de todos y —especialmente— el de Thor, que no podía resistirse a ello. Sabía cómo mover su cuerpo para atraer las miradas, quizá incluso tan bien como él lo hacía.

— ¿Cómo se siente? —Preguntó Loki, sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Tony, el aliento del mismo contra su cara.

— ¿El qué? —Volvió a sus pensamientos.

Loki se mordió el labio inferior, observando un pequeño destello metálico a su izquierda. Tony hizo un sonido gutural, bufando placentero.

—No te haces una idea.

Ambos dirigieron su mirada a Steve, con una nueva erección y expresión igualmente hambrienta. Bucky dio una carcajada nasal, con cientos de imágenes revoloteando en su mente. Se apoyó únicamente sobre su brazo de metal, para disfrute de Loki que se había quedado observándole, palmeando su miembro casi completamente erguido. El dios extendió una mano hacia él y, tras un « _sí_ » animoso de Tony, se hizo hacia delante. Enredó una mano en su cabello castaño, y tirando de él con más fuerza de la que esperaba, se subió encima y gimió en su boca, cayendo sobre su pene, obligándole a erguirse del todo.

Instintivo, Bucky apresó sus caderas, más para mantener el equilibrio que para dominar al cuerpo que, apoyando una mano en su pecho, le tumbó contra el suelo, iniciando un vaivén arriba y abajo. Su interior era algo que Bucky nunca había probado, no especialmente cálido, ni tampoco frío, húmedo por el lubricante y abierto como nunca solía estarse solamente con la dilatación. Tony se inclinó sobre Bucky, tomando su boca y, con sus manos, la de metal.

—Cuernitos —llamó su atención Tony, aún contra los labios de Bucky—, será mejor si te das la vuelta.

— ¿Me estás dando órdenes? —Inquirió, bajando  sobre el miembro de Bucky y aprisionándolo, completamente hasta la raíz, sacando de él un gemido.

Tony chasqueó la lengua, y acarició, como si se tratase de una reliquia, el brazo de Bucky. — ¿Sabes las cosas que puede hacer esta maravilla?

Arqueó una ceja, desafiante, y Loki asintió, mostrando falso desdén. Le colocó de espaldas a Bucky, retomando el ritmo segundos después. Bucky gimió, aunque el cambio de ángulo no fuese muy marcado, y observó una escena junto a ellos que no pensaba que vería nunca. Steve le miró intensamente, con sus brazos completamente apoyados contra el suelo y su cabeza ladeada encima. Tembló por un soplido en su entrada, y a continuación;

— ¡OH, THOR, SISISI, ESO ES- AHHH! ¿Qué haces? ¡Siggggu-! Ah- ¡AH!

Loki y Tony detuvieron su charla, el primero de ellos estupefacto y el otro aún con su mano en los testículos de su amigo. Thor rió contra su entrada y lamió una vez más, salivando suficiente para humedecer al tiempo uno de sus dedos y poder introducirlo. Steve volvió a gemir, y Loki segundos después, con la locura de Bucky arremetiendo contra él frente a un Steve de piernas y brazos temblorosos, cuyas caderas estaban retenidas de moverse atrás buscando más por las manos grandes y toscas de Thor.

— ¡JAMES!

Tony rió contra su boca, y acarició el brazo metálico de Bucky que, sosteniéndose contra el pecho de Loki con ambos brazos, éste tocaba uno de sus pezones y el otro se posicionaba sobre la mano de Tony, masturbándole. Apartó con su propio mentón el pelo de Loki hacia un lado, guiñándole un ojo a Tony sobre su hombro. Loki volvió a moverse con el espasmo de placer que la barba contra su cuello le hubo causado.

—Os veis perfectos así —gruñó Bucky, contra su oído, pero dirigido más bien a Tony, quien le sonrió—. Антошка, miráos, tan hermosos, tan calientes, tan-

— ¡OH! ¡NO PARES!

Tony sintió su boca hacerse agua; Steve estaba en cuatro, temblando y retorciéndose hacia atrás, presionándose contra la boca de Thor que, si bien por fuera no parecía hacer demasiado, le estaba abriendo con una perfección divina, humedeciendo sus paredes interiores y presionando suavemente con sus dientes contra su entrada. Las manos de Thor estaban fijas en sus muslo y culo, y las suyas destrozaban la alfombra bajo sus manos.

—Steve... —Exhaló Bucky, viendo cómo se corría sin haber tocado siquiera su miembro.

Sintió el deseo de devolver lo que le habían hecho a su Стиви, de gratificarles. Loki gimió con sorpresa, con una risa suave de Tony, sabiendo cuál intención era la de Bucky al bajar su mano metálica al pene de su amigo. El frío metal, a Loki, le provocó un espasmo de placer poco acostumbrado; su hermano tenía la piel mucho más caliente que él, y nunca sentía ese tipo de sensaciones a menor temperatura, que para un jötun como él, no hacían nada más que —irónicamente— calentarle.

— ¿Có-cóm-? Me voy a cor- ¡ah!

Tony tomó los jadeos que salían de sus labios, subiendo sus piernas y provocando un cambio en la posición que daba de lleno contra el punto preciso. Expuso su cuello hacia atrás, todo su pelo siendo apartado con caricias demasiado suaves de Bucky a comparación de las embestidas y el ritmo sobre su pene que estaba llevando. Bucky también jadeaba, lamiendo primeramente su hombro y a continuación su cuello. El cuerpo de Loki se sacudía en un orgasmo, frente a la vista de Tony que le sonreía tras sus ojos opacados y una sonrisa altiva que no desdeñaba el placer.

—Eso es —murmuró, pasando su lengua sobre la nariz de Bucky, aún contra el cuello de Loki, bajando el ritmo.

El dios se hizo hacia un lado, respirando con fuerza en busca de oxígeno, permitiendo a Tony besar rudamente a Bucky, quien había reducido casi al mínimo las estocadas, saliendo cada vez más de él. Estaba al borde del orgasmo, intentando retrasarlo lo máximo posible.

—Ugh, qué de amor —se quejó Loki, recibiendo una ceja alzada—. Empalagoso.

Carcajeó, burlándose, soltando sin querer un pequeño «ah», producto de su sensibilidad. Tony intentó acaparar más a Bucky, empujando a Loki.

—Apártate, perrazo, que la polla que está dentro de ti es la polla de MI novio —Tony cogió la base de su pene, sacándola un poco.

Bucky exhaló pesadamente, apretando con fuerza ojos y labios. Le estaba volviendo loco, y la mano en su miembro no le había llevado al orgasmo por poco. Loki acarició ligeramente su propio vientre, mirando a Bucky primero, y volviendo a Tony después. Gimoteó, sin desagrado pero tampoco gusto, y se irguió, sacando el miembro de él.

—Pues termina tú el trabajo, zorro —serpenteó a su lado, apoyándose contra él. Sus piernas estaban débiles para erguirse, pero su lengua seguía funcionando—. Lo último que me faltaba sería tener cachorros de lobo.

Tony arqueó una ceja, y después comprobó el estado de Bucky. Tenía su mano metálica en sus testículos, reteniéndose de tocarse a sí mismo y correrse. Cayó hacia atrás, con las piernas flexionadas y su pene, erguido, con la punta rojiza y goteante de cuantioso líquido preseminal.

—Una lengua bífida como la tuya solo pariría una cobra —rió, reptando sobre Bucky. Sin tocarle, apreció por un momento el miembro ante él, grande y dispuesto; la vena posterior marcada, el prepucio descubriendo el glande y éste con líquido preseminal segregándose por la punta—. Wow, estás al borde, querido.

Bucky exhaló una carcajada poco clara. —Solo para ti, mi amor.

Loki rió a su espalda.

— ¿Demasiado amoroso para tu gusto? —Inquirió, dando una lamida de prueba.

Bucky se sacudió completamente, clavando los talones en la alfombra, pero aún retuvo el orgasmo.

Loki gruñó, y alzándose en sus rodillas, se apoyó sobre Tony para ver más de cerca el espectáculo. —Nah, sabes que me gustan más los sementales.

Tony rió y, sin previo aviso, metió el pene de Bucky cuanto pudo en su boca, succionando de él el orgasmo con su nombre en sus labios. La risa gutural le provocó todavía más placer, y se obligó a relajar su garganta para aceptar más dentro de él el semen. Loki dató como «impresionante» su capacidad para tragar sin ahogarse, con un Bucky poco cuidadoso arremetiendo en su boca hasta quedarse saciado. Aún así, y agarrando su miembro, al separarse de él dejó las últimas gotas de semen en sus labios y cara. Tony le sonrió, casi abobado, relamiendo lascivamente sus labios, recogiendo el líquido en ellos y, a continuación, echándose atrás en sus talones para finalmente ponerse de pie con Loki.

—Buck —Steve le sonrió desde su lugar.

Se acercó a él, más específicamente a Thor que, en ese momento, se separó para admirar la obra de arte que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Qué te parece? —Le preguntó.

Separó ambos cachetes, exponiendo su entrada. Bucky tragó grueso, las paredes rosadas y rezumando un poco de saliva, abierto con un par de dedos pero no lo suficiente aún para recibir un miembro del tamaño de Thor.

—Лев, estás hermoso —susurró, inaudible.

— ¿Sí?

Sonrió a Steve, y se recostó junto a él, tumbándose a su lado. Steve subió su cabeza —sus labios entreabiertos, perdido en sensaciones, sus movimientos aún lentos, la sonrisa suave— hacia Thor, quien admiraba su propio trabajo, y se separó de él para colocarse en una posición más cómoda. Hizo caso omiso de la sensación al tumbarse sobre su propio semen, en su lugar aceptando la mano de Bucky con la suya y algunas caricias en su brazo.

— ¡Hey!

Thor giró a tiempo para agarrar los cojines que su hermano le lanzaba. Pasó uno a Bucky, que colocó bajo la cabeza de Steve y tomó finalmente sus labios, en un beso profundo y lento, sonidos líquidos humedeciendo la escena; y el otro cojín, con el que subió las piernas de Steve a sus hombros, lo colocó bajo sus caderas, alzándolas. Donde en algún momento estuvo sentado Thor, ahora Loki y Tony se las arreglaban para caber ambos en el sillón. Ambos con un vaso de whisky, a pesar de su desnudez perfectamente sublimes y poderosos. Loki tenía sus piernas sobre las de Tony, desparramado encima.

— ¿Tu hermano se ha corrido? —Cuestionó Tony, al apreciar bastante líquido blanco acumulado bajo el lugar donde se encontraba Thor, incluso una gran cantidad humedeciendo su miembro e incluso sus testículos.

—Si lo hubiese hecho nos habríamos dado cuenta —contestó—. Tu novio no habría soportado sus embestidas sin preparación suficiente.

— ¿Y eso? —Indicó, señalando cómo Thor se masturbaba suavemente, apretando especialmente el tercio final de su pene, por el que salió una respetable cantidad de presemen.

—Es el dios de la fertilidad —señaló—. ¿Qué esperabas?

Lo que únicamente podría definirse como un río de líquido preseminal salió por la punta de su miembro, manchando un poco los muslos de Steve. Tony, sabiendo que Loki estaría apreciando el inicio de una nueva erección, dio un trago largo a su bebida, y echó un poco más. En cualquier ser mortal —¡en Loki, mismamente!— aquello podría confundirse perfectamente con una buena corrida, cuantiosa además.

—Tsk, son unos aburridos, mírales —comentó Loki, con una expresión desdeñosa.

Tony arqueó una ceja. Como de costumbre, Bucky acariciaba el torso de Steve, hablándole cursilerías al oído. Le pasó el bote de lubricante al dios, que colocó una de las piernas de Steve sobre su hombro.

— ¡Sin lubricante! —Vociferó Tony, llamando su atención.

Loki rió, dando un sorbo a la bebida. —Le partirá en dos.

—Quiero ver eso —levantó su vaso, saludando a sus parejas.

—Yo también —alzó igualmente su vaso, brindando con una sonrisa y acomodándose.

Thor sacudió sus hombros, tirando atrás el bote, sin preocuparse dónde aterrizaría. Steve tuvo, por unos segundos, una mirada de cierto temor, al observar nuevamente cómo Thor se masturbaba lentamente. Esa cosa definitivamente no era humana. La risa de Tony afianzó sus actos, colocando su conocida mirada de decisión, esa que portaba cuando se encontraba ante un desafío que no saldría de su cabeza hasta poder conseguirlo. Ojos fieros, hambriento por demostrar que _por supuesto_ podía con eso.

Sintió la punta tocar su entrada, humedeciéndola —para su alivio—. Apretó los dientes, en un rictus de desafío, y Thor separó de nuevo su miembro.

— ¡Hasta el fondo, como cuando la cocina! —Gritó de Loki, con Tony primero secundando, y después cuestionando un «khé» maravilloso.

Arremetió y Steve _se estaba muriendo_. Gritó, alto, profundo, y primeramente adolorido, que mutó en apenas unos segundos en una expresión de completo placer. Bucky apartó algunos mechones de su cara, llevando dos dedos a su boca que Steve aceptó de buen grado. Thor volvió a hacerse hacia atrás, saliendo completamente de él —disgustándose por la sensación de vacío momentáneo—, y volviendo a acariciar el anillo de músculo con la punta, antes de adentrarse nuevamente.

—Eso no es nada —intentó asustar Loki a Steve. Quizá no lo consiguiera en un primer momento, pero sus siguientes palabras, le llenaron de golpe—, apenas si lleva la mitad.

Steve sintió sus mejillas, hasta su pecho arder, sin saber si era por cierto amedrente alojado con sus palabras o por la incitación de placer que las mismas causaron. Tony alzó sutilmente la cabeza, y todo su cuerpo para comprobar tanto la afirmación de Loki como la respuesta de su novio, quedando más que complacido. Complacencia tal que Loki sintió bajo la suya, girando su cabeza hacia él y meneando las caderas con su característica elegancia.

Thor rió, y se adentró un poco más lento, para el ánimo de Steve que, con la boca abierta, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y arañando la alfombra y piel de Bucky, soltó un tremendo gemido intenso. Afortunadamente —y tanto que _afortunadamente, bendita gracia divina_ — Thor tenía una paciencia demasiado fortuita, sentía cómo sus paredes se humedecían y estiraban al paso de su miembro a su interior, y tal acrecentó la excitación de sí mismo.

El dios no estaba mucho mejor; Steve estaba tan concentrado en lo que ocurría entre sus piernas que no había notado el fuerte agarre que mantenía su muslo alzado, y contra el que se agarraba cada vez más perdido en las sensaciones. Se abría con insuficiente facilidad, su glande ardía por la presión y nunca —nunca al menos con nadie que no fuese su hermano— alguien había soportado tanto sin una exhaustiva preparación previa.

— ¡Venga, grandullón, para lo que queda hazlo todo de una! —animó Tony.

Thor bajó su mirada, hacia donde el ancho de su pene estiraba el anillo de músculo, tratando de abarcarlo, y la longitud —nada a comparación con el resto, pero todavía bastante— que quedaba por ensartar. Steve sudaba, mucho, creyendo que podría partirse, y Bucky peinaba su cabello con los ojos embebidos en negro. Y si la imagen a varios metros de él no era suficiente; cómo Steve intentaba no temblar o su miembro goteaba de nuevo, Loki le sonrió sentándose sobre su pene, haciéndole gemir, y recostándose sobre su pecho, como si se hubiera acomodado sobre un sillón cualquiera.

Como si no tuviera dentro de él buenos centímetros, álgidos y dispuestos a complacerse y complacerle. Como si Tony no estuviera deseando estar en el lugar de Steve, o en el de Thor; comiéndole la boca a Bucky mientras Thor le diese con furia, montando a Steve mientras Bucky ocupase su boca, o-

Gimió, entre sus propios pensamientos y los movimientos lentos, tentativos de Loki, agarrando sus caderas con la intención de detenerlas pero manteniéndose solamente ahí, el dios mirándole sobre su hombro invitándole a moverse a su mismo ritmo.

—Estos aburridos no tienen ni idea —habló Tony, el agarre fuerte en su mandíbula y la boca de Loki demasiado cerca de la suya.

—Enseñémosles, entonc-

—AH-¡¡AH!! THOR, DIOS, DIOS, DIOS, ¡THOR!

Hubo una sombra en un momento, y al siguiente tras sus pestañas era todo brillos blancos y la sensación que dentro de él, había tocado un punto, todo el rato siendo rozado, una y otra y otra y otra vez. Sus «ah» suaves pasaron a auténticas voces, al principio adoloridas por el estiramiento de su interior tratando de recibir _eso_ completamente; estaba seguro que, de no ser por el suero y el líquido preseminal de Thor que actuaba como lubricante, no habría sido capaz de soportarlo.

Su respiración se agitó al instante, sintiendo una mano metálica en su cabeza y otra, de carne, dándole un placer un poco más conocido al mismo tiempo, masturbándole con demasiada delicadeza para el golpe, una y otra vez que se sentía orgulloso de ser capaz de soportar en su culo.

Sus ojos fueron perezosos en abrirse, pasando del blanco intenso a la oscuridad de algo sobre él, sobre su cara. Entreabrió los ojos y cerró ligeramente su boca, observando un precioso, _hermoso_ culo que reconocería en cualquier lado, expuesto por dos manos con uñas esmaltadas en negro, uno de cuyos dedos tanteaba la entrada rosada y húmeda, en una promesa de invitación al deleite. No podía ver mucho más allá, no más que los gemidos entrecortados de Loki, los suspiros exagerados de Tony, algo así como un beso que no podía reconocer a quién pertenecía exactamente. Thor gruñía en bajo y la mano metálica trabajaba ahora su miembro.

— ¡Steve! —Gritó Tony.

Bucky abrió los ojos con pereza, lujuria disuelta en ellos, retrayendo su lengua del contacto con la de Thor, jadeantes ambos, y sacudiendo su cabeza. Tony tembló bajo el peso de Loki, que le montaba con ímpetu mientras Thor se sostenía de él para no perder el ritmo en Steve. Bucky se quedó petrificado unos instantes, cuando Tony arañó la cadera de Loki, este sonrió aún más, y atacó su boca para morderla, aumentando más el ritmo con el que subía y bajaba sobre su pene. Al Tony dirigirle la mirada, aún con las lenguas, suya y de Loki tocándose y moviéndose a compás, señaló hacia abajo con sus ojos, antes de cerrarlos por una sensación de placer.

Pudo observar cómo Steve, mientras trataba de conseguir la concentración para ello, lengüeteaba el abierto agujero de Tony, en ocasiones aunado a un dedo de Loki. Exhaló un juramento poco fino, y después fue recibido con las sonrisas similares —hambrientas, embebidas y destellantes de deseo— de Tony y Loki.

—Acércate —suspiró Tony, arañando con sus manos la espalda desnuda de Loki, haciendo especial énfasis en su culo, restregando bien su manos y dejando marcados sus dedos. Loki sintió un escalofrío de placer—. No te toques, tú, ven.

Loki rió, disminuyendo la velocidad con la que montaba a Tony.

— ¿Le da miedo acercarse? —Cuestionó, mirándole de arriba abajo, con un gruñido de respuesta de su mejor amigo. Tanteó con sus manos las piernas de Steve, comprobando el estado en el que se encontraba, vibrando con cada penetración—. Los tienes muy mal enseñados.

Tony arqueó una ceja, cogiendo con ambas manos su culo y estirándolo, provocándole un gemido mayor. Pudo comprobar cómo Thor seguía anonadado la figura de Loki montándole, sin dejar en ningún momento de penetrar a Steve.

Sin despegar su mirada del Soldado, Loki giró la cabeza de Tony, ambos ofreciéndole sus miradas al tiempo cuando deslizó su lengua sobre sus labios, humedeciéndolos y recibiendo la lengua contraria con la suya. Comenzando con suavidad, pasó en segundos a una nueva competición, en la que regresaban su mirada a Bucky y, sin embargo, parecían mantener una conversación sin palabras, alzando sus cejas y miradas furtivas.

El dios descendió sin pudor su mirada, y ahí permaneció, entre sus piernas; gimió alto un momento, volviendo a empalarse en el miembro de Tony, con una expresión de inocencia fingida que le hizo tocarse de nuevo. Bucky se alzó de pies, y Tony sonrió dando la primera lamida a su miembro, seguido por Loki que hizo lo mismo. Se miraban sobre su pene, y Bucky tuvo el atrevimiento de sostenerse de sus cabezas, una que se alzaba y descendía soltando gemidos contra su pene. Mientras uno trataba de tocar la punta, el otro atendía la parte posterior.

A todo esto no dejaban de escuchar los gruñidos de Thor, que cada vez más potentes, no fueron nada a comparación de su mano sobre el pene de Steve, desplegando una amplia gama de placeres que Steve no creía llegar. Su boca ya no alcanzaba la abertura de Tony, y Bucky, sintiendo cómo empezada a advenir un orgasmo demasiado pronto, se arrodilló junto a él. Tocó el lugar húmedo, lleno de saliva que era el agujero de Tony, y se atrevió a meter tres dedos en él, ganándose su sorpresa. Thor parecía estar reteniéndose cada vez más, dejando marcas rojas en la espalda de Loki, perdido en ello, con movimientos más erráticos, pero no menos profundos.

—Loki, mi rey, permíteme hacerlo —pidió Thor, casi rogó.

Loki miró atrás, el pecho de su hermano subiendo y bajando con las piernas del Capitán abiertas, sostenidas por sus brazos que exudaban sudor y goteaba en la alfombra. Todo su cuerpo esculpido estaba cubierto, y pudo comprobar cómo el mismo Steve estaba completamente al borde. Sabía bien lo que Thor era capaz de provocar, la idea de poder recibirlo cuando quisiese, en cualquier momento, ese sentimiento de control, le hizo mirar a Tony.

— ¿Tú que dices? —Tony sonrió de lado, y escrutó a los presentes, asintiendo.

Thor aumentó la velocidad, sacudiendo el cuerpo de Steve. Tony bajó su cuerpo junto a los dedos de Bucky.

—Abre la boca y saca la lengua, Steve —exigió, masturbando a Bucky con una mano, y sosteniéndose de Loki con la otra—. Hazlo o no dejaré que te corras.

Siguió, sin rechistar, sus órdenes. Bajó su cuerpo, sintiendo la lengua de Steve moverse incluso sin quererlo. Thor aceleró el vaivén, y la cantidad de líquido preseminal era tan cuantiosa que salía cada vez más del lugar donde estaban unidos, manchando más la alfombra. Thor gruñía, gimoteaba sin cansancio, perdido en el fuerte apretar de Steve en él, y el Capitán malcoordinaba su lengua, sus ojos cerrados y sus gemidos; la mano de Thor le masturbaba con fuerza y una mano metálica despegó la suya de las piernas de Tony, para unirse a él. Loki y Tony se miraron.

— ¿Sí? —Preguntó Tony, contra él.

« _Corréos_ », y Thor cayó como un peso muerto, como un semental en celo siendo una máquina de movimiento errático contra el hombro de Loki, quien le acarició feliz por haber respondido a su orden. Steve sintió en de repente mucho líquido en su interior. _Mucho_. Demasiado. Era demasiado y, no tuvo explicación, él se corrió al mismo instante, sacudiéndose, apretando la otra mano de Bucky con fuerza y la pierna de Tony al mismo tiempo. Buscaba con sus caderas alargar más y más el orgasmo, que no parecía tener fin; una parte de él subía buscando algo, otra retrocedía su culo y apretaba su ano para evitar dejar escapar una sola gota del semen inagotable de Thor.

Hicieron falta largos minutos para regresarle a la realidad, para despertarle del ensueño en el que se había quedado, con la boca abierta respirando agotado y las piernas desparramadas en la alfombra. Thor estaba arrodillado frente a él, junto a Loki, que besaba su cuello y acariciaba su piel cubierta de sudor. Alguien —Tony— mantenía su cabeza posada en el cojín y acariciaba su cabello, bajando a su barba y sonriéndole desde arriba.

Bucky apareció en su —difuminado— campo de vista, con el toque pidiendo abrir más sus piernas y apreciar las vistas. Lo hizo, acompañado por una sensación que nunca había tenido. Él mismo sintió como un _puto río_ de semen —y no, eso era un jodido río. En serio— salía de él, con certeza manchando cuantiosamente la alfombra, y a juzgar por la sorpresa en las facciones de Bucky, solo se había calentado más con ello. Podía observar, desde ahí, el miembro aún erguido entre sus piernas, palpitando al acariciar su entrada.

Tentó a tocar el semen, degustándose con el agujero dilatado de Steve buscando cerrarse en torno a algo que faltaba, sus dedos no siendo suficiente. Steve cerró los ojos y un peso rodó sobre él. Atrapó el cuerpo de Tony con sus brazos —y su erección contra su abdomen—, aún sin responder demasiado bien, y aceptó los besos que tuvo para darle. Su respiración, menos agitada, no fue menos cuando comprobó _algo_.

Iba a tomarlo en consideración, pero un largo gemido de Loki cortó sus intenciones y pudo observar, con _absoluta_ fascinación la forma en la que éste se estiraba, cómo aceptaba tan bien la completa erección de Thor, más después de haber sentido en su propia carn-

Espera.

¿ _Completa erección de Thor_?

—Ah...

Loki acomodó, relajando sus caderas. Echó atrás la cabeza, besando suavemente a su hermano y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, con sus manos entrelazadas en su pecho. Con una expresión demasiado serena para tener tal  pedazo dentro de sí y no estar jadeando con ello.

—¿Qu-

Tony abrió con sorpresa los ojos, irguiéndose frente a él, torso marcado y fuerte que aumentó una excitación aún no —al parecer— suficientemente saciada. Miró atrás, a Bucky específicamente, que se masturbaba recreándose en la imagen frente a él, aún acariciando la entrepierna de Steve. Tony soltó un quejido voluntario, estupefacto por  el pene casi completamente despierto bajo él. Se apoyó en su pecho, con sus manos acariciando sus —magníficos, grandes, « _joder, Steve_ », gimió— pectorales y animando su erección, atrayendo a Bucky en un susurro apenas audible. El llamado se acercó, besando su cuello, y discurrió uno de sus brazos en torno a su torso, posicionándose entre las piernas de Steve, que masajeaba con la mano libre.

—Jamás te había visto _así_... —Pronunció la voz ronca de Bucky, y Tony no creyó poder decirlo mejor.

Rió, llevando una mano atrás para peinarle y atraerle en un beso, otra entrelazándose con la de Steve. Giró la cabeza, relajando las piernas y dejándose caer sobre el miembro. Se deslizaba con fascinante facilidad, sintiendo otra erección posicionarse en la parte superior de su culo, entre sus glúteos, moviéndose rítmicamente arriba y abajo pero sin la intención de embestir.

— ¡Thor! —Aquejó Loki—. ¡Eres un bruto!

Thor respondió con una risa, grave y plácida, cargando a su hermano con cuidado para posicionarle frente a ellos.

— ¿Estás bien?

Steve tardó unos segundos en reconocer que la pregunta era para él, embobado como estaba entre la excitación y la candente imagen de Bucky y Tony perdidos el uno en el otro. Tony gemía, marcando un ritmo constante sobre su miembro, que sin embargo, buscaba algo más. Loki rió por su silencio.

— _Dios de la fertilidad_.

Cerró sus ojos, aceptándolo sin mayor razón. No obstante, el cuerpo sobre él se tensó de repente, y cuando volvió a posar su mirada, Tony respiraba fuertemente, su pecho subiendo y bajando, sus mejillas rojas y la sonrisa de Bucky sobre su hombro, dirigida a él, no necesitando más que eso y un « _relájate_ » de Bucky para saber qué tenía planeado. Tony frunció el ceño, aferrándose aún más a la cabellera de Bucky.

—Hey, Stevie —pronunció, pausadamente. Se miraron nuevamente, Steve con duda, Bucky con una idea presente.

Hubo un toque sutil, una caricia en su entrada. Después tres dedos se deslizaron en ella, sin luchar contra la intromisión ni aprisionarlos. Steve tenía una imagen plasmada ya en la cabeza, su pene pulsó por ello, pero al salir fuera de él, toda idea se esfumó de su mente, y la consiguiente presión junto a su miembro, húmeda y dispuesta, le hizo entender la idea de Bucky.

Tony sintió un escalofrío recorrerle completamente, soltando un par de juramentos fascinados. Su entrada cedió a los dedos —cubiertos por el semen de Thor, sacado del interior de Steve _por todos los dioses esta gente iba a ser su muerte_ — y dejó que le dilatara con una paciencia cada vez más consumida.

—Vamos, hazlo ya —pidió, bajando sus caderas intentando intensificar la presión de otros tres dedos unidos al miembro de Steve.

—Paciencia, Антошка, no quiero hacerte daño —susurró, audible, en su oído.

Loki se mofó, con un «impaciente» que ganó otra risa, y después mordió sus labios no queriendo gemir tan pronto con los intentos de Thor por arremeter con mayor fuerza. No funcionaba, cada vez menos, así que un gemido roto llenó la habitación. Realmente fue el guiño, y la exhalación de Loki la que obligó a Tony a apresurarse, obligando a Bucky a dejar de lado su metódico dilatar y, apoyarse de su cintura y el muslo de Steve.

Tomó en su mano ambas erecciones, meciéndolas juntas por unos instantes antes de que Tony las recibiera al mismo tiempo. Su cara se convirtió en una auténtica señal de placer, y en el mismo momento en el que consiguió bajar completamente sobre ambos, Loki gimió sonoramente y se dejó caer hacia delante, con el constante movimiento de Thor tras él.

—ThorThorThorTh-

Bucky fue el primero en probar una vez, y continuado por Steve, ambos gimieron con el contacto entre sus penes apretados por Tony, jadeante y demandante por que se movieran. Y así lo hicieron. Bucky mordía su cuello y Steve le masturbaba, ambos volviéndose locos, el uno contra el otro y ambos juntos, siempre juntos, llevando el ritmo que más les gustaba.

Loki sonrió ladino a Tony y viceversa, cara a cara, cada uno siendo demostrado por sus amores que no necesitaban nada más que lo que eran ellos, quienes estaban bajo ellos. Tenían a sus familias en el mismo techo, hijos, amigos y sus amantes. Amantes mismos que les permitían en ese momento inclinarse uno hacia otro, complacidos e inmejorable.

—Eres tan hermoso... —Susurró una voz en el oído de Loki.

—Caliente —aseguró otra bajo Tony.

—Superior —afirmó la última detrás, su pelo largo rozando su espalda.

La mano en su pecho se afianzó, y alcanzando una mano a su mejor amigo, las entrelazaron en una promesa de confianza, amistad sin prejuicios, aún con el destello desafiante en sus miradas, pero embebidos por el placer de la carne. Corriéndose así, dios y mortal, Superiores, al tiempo que lo hacían sus más queridos.


End file.
